Uma noite no Parque
by isadora aluada
Summary: Fim de semana, um convite e uma surpresa


Sexta-feira 21h30min

Hermione tirou os sapatos e jogou a chave no aparador próximo à porta e caminhou lentamente ate a cozinha, não era comum fazer isso, mas hoje estava absurdamente cansada. Seu trabalho no Profeta Diário não era tudo aquilo que ela imaginara, talvez estivesse acostumada com uma vida cheia e aventuras e adrenalina que tivera ate Harry derrotar Voldemort.

Sim, Harry Potter sobrevivera novamente, sua fama aumentara consideravelmente e ele mudara bastante hoje era possível vê-lo sorrindo com mais freqüência que antigamente e seu sorriso era lindo.

- Sexta-feira, dois dias em casa sem fazer nada, só eu e você Bichento – disse a garota pegando a tigela do gato e colocando leite.

- Você sabia que falar sozinha pode ser o primeiro sinal de loucura?

- Harry... Sinto lhe informar que se não fiquei louca em todos esses anos ao seu lado e do Ron não será agora que irei ficar!- Disse Hermione colocando a tigela de volta no lugar.

- Posso saber o que a Srta esta fazendo em casa em uma sexta-feira à noite? Não deveria estar por ai com alguém? – O jovem moreno de cabelos rebeldes se aproximou e a abraçou por trás.

- Estava com saudade! Porque não falou que voltava hoje? Poderia ter ido te buscar... - perguntou ela sem sair do abraço.

- Queria fazer surpresa, ale disso eu sabia que você estaria em casa.

- E eu posso saber por quê? Sou tão previsível assim?

- Não você apenas não sai de casa desde que o seu namoro com o Ron terminou só isso.

Ron e ela namoraram por dois anos, mas depois da guerra ele resolveu ir jogar quadribol na Ásia e desde então nunca mais se falaram.

- Harry... Eu apenas... - A garota não pode terminar a frase Harry já a abraçava mais forte.

- Eu sinto muito não deveria ter falado nada, eu sei que você ainda esta magoada com ele, eu sinto muito não foi pra brigar com você ou pra fazê-la lembrar dele que eu vim ate aqui. - Harry a soltou por um momento, seu olhar preocupado fez o coração de Hermione disparar.

- Não foi nada Harry, eu sei que você não fez por mal, mas afinal o que trouxe o cara mais cobiçado do mundo mágico ate a casa dessa pobre jornalista? – questionou a bruxa encostada na pia.

- Nada... Eu apenas queria te levar pra jantar nada mais, faz tempo que a gente não sai só a gente sem ninguém.

- Quer dizer faz tempo que nós não saímos não é? Só nós dois sem nenhuma namorada de uma semana? – Hermione tinha uma cara de reprovação, mas seu sorriso entregava a brincadeira.

- Isso não vem ao caso eu vim aqui com uma missão e vou cumpri-la quer você queira quer não! Você vai jantar comigo essa noite e ponto final! – Harry a encarava como se a desafiasse a recusar um convite de quem destruíra o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos aos dezoito anos, expressão que só usava quando estava com Hermione e alguém ameaçava falar alguma coisa.

- Isso me parece uma intimação Sr. Potter então devo cumpri-la não é mesmo?

- Você... Você vai sair comigo? – Harry tinha uma expressão assustada, não pensara que ela iria aceitar o convite assim tão fácil.

- Porque não? Você convidou não foi? Alem do mais faz um bom tempo que eu não saio! Você espera só um pouco enquanto eu tomo um banho e me arrumo?

- Cla-claro!

Hermione saiu em direção ao seu quarto escolheria um dos seus melhores vestidos de verão, essa sexta-feira seria diferente, nada de ficar apenas na companhia do gato.

Capitulo dois.

Já fazia meia hora que Harry estava sentado no sofá, ligara o som para passar o tempo, acompanhava a batida com o pé, mas não escutava a letra perdido em memórias do tempo de Hogwarts de tudo que passara ate ali, de como estava feliz, tinha bons amigos, e essa noite falaria com a mulher que amava... O que mais poderia querer?

-Demorei muito? – A voz e o perfume de Hermione tiraram Harry de seus devaneios.

- Hum... Não, não demorou nada!

- Que bom! E ai como estou?- Perguntou a garota dando uma volta fazendo o vestido levantar um pouco.

- Maravilhosa! E então vamos?- Harry ofereceu o braço e os dois aparataram.

O parque nos arredores de Londres estava quase vazio, com exceção apenas de um casal que caminhava lentamente próximo a um pequeno lago artificial longe das vistas de qualquer curioso.

- Harry onde estamos? – Perguntou a garota

- Encontrei esse parque enquanto procurava uma casa, achei que a gente poderia fazer um piquenique aqui e depois dançar um pouco tem uma boate aqui perto o que você acha?

- Parece ótimo, como a gente fazia em Hogwarts lembra? Quantos almoços a gente não fez naquela arvore...

- Foi por isso que pensei nesse lugar.

Harry fez um aceno com a varinha e fez aparecer uma cesta cheia de comida e os dois ficaram ali sentados na beira do lago apenas lembrando do tempo de escola, das brincadeiras e aventuras.

- Mi? Você quer dançar? – Harry perguntou levantando do colo da amiga

- Você já quer ir? – Hermione tinha a voz levemente pastosa resultado da meia garrafa de vinho que tomaram, ela não era de beber, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial porque era especial ela não sabia.

- Não, pensei em dançarmos aqui mesmo, mas se você quiser podemos ir naquela boate que falei.

- Acho melhor ficar aqui mesmo, só nós dois... – Hermione parara e corara rapidamente, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Ótimo, então vamos dançar! –Com mais um aceno de varinha o jovem bruxo fez som aparecer tocar uma melodia lenta.

Hermione dançava abraçada a Harry, desligada do mundo perdida em pensamentos de como era bom estar ali sentindo o perfume de Harry, como era bom senti-lo naquele abraço, como a respiração dele fazia suas pernas parecerem gelatina. Harry seu melhor amigo.

Melhor amigo? Se Harry era só seu melhor amigo então o que era aquilo? Por que isso logo agora que estavam tão bem?

- Mione? A musica acabou... – O olhar de Harry encontrou com da garota fazendo o seu coração disparar, o que era aquilo? Apaixonara-se por seu melhor amigo assim de uma hora pra outra?- Humm... Você esta bem? Ficou pálida do nada.

- Hã? Sim, estou bem eu acho que o vinho não me fez muito bem – Hermione tentava fugir daquele olhar, mas parecia impossível fugir daquelas duas esmeraldas.

Duas esmeraldas que ela aprendera a admirar e a proteger depois de tanto tempo, doze anos para ser mais exata, e agora elas estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, fazendo a garota se perder no verde daqueles olhos.

Ninguém sabia ao certo que tinha se aproximado se fora ele ou ela, só sabiam que ansiavam por aquele beijo desde sempre, o toque suave e tímido dos lábios dele nos ela foi rapidamente substituído por um beijo mais cheio de paixão que nenhum dos dois imaginara que poderia acontecer.

- Harry eu sinto muito isso n... - Hermione se separara do "amigo" e caminhava para onde tinha deixado sua bolsa próxima a cesta de comia.

- Prefiro não te escutar falando que isso não deveria ter acontecido Mione, já que isso era tudo o que queria há meses. – Harry cortou o caminho da ido que fosse não perderia a oportunidade de perdê-la ou de deixá-la partir sem escutar tudo aquilo que tinha guardado nos últimos meses.

- Harry...- Hermione não tinha palavras, seu melhor amigo era apaixonado por ela?

- Já faz algum tempo, todas as vezes que saímos que te via sorrir, senti vontade de matar meu melhor amigo quando a via chorar quando lembrava dele. Eu te amo, acho que sempre te amei...- Hermione não deixara ele terminar colara seus lábios nos dele.

- Cala a boca e me beija!

Essa foi ultima coisa que qualquer curioso poderia ter escutado no parque naquela noite, quem passasse ali só veria uma casal de namorados curtindo a noite de lua cheia.


End file.
